Birds Of Feather
by Realynn8
Summary: Caroline's life hasn't been kind to her as of late, so she decides to take a month off to try and get her life back in order. She decides to rent a house in the middle of the woods to get away from it all, but she's in for the surprise of her life when she shows up and the very annoyed owner greets her. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is my first AU/AH Klaroline fic, so please be gentle. I wrote this for my lovely friend Tanya, who is celebrating her 23rd birthday today. Tanya, I hope you like it. :)**

**Thank you Nicole for making the beautiful cover and thank you Caryn for proofreading the chapter. You both rock.**

**This fic will probably have 3 chapters, I have it lined out already although not written yet. It's rated M, although not this chapter yet. But definitely later. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Birds of Feather<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>September has already arrived, yet it was still quite warm outside. Caroline swore and opened her car windows completely. She just had to have gotten a car without a functioning air-conditioner, just her luck. She looked at the clock and realized she was already thirty minutes late and Caroline was never late. But it wasn't her fault really, her luggage got misplaced, put on another belt, and after she found it, she was already ten minutes over her timeline. Then she got to the car rental and the car she ordered broke down a day before and she had to get a new one – whose air conditioner didn't freaking work. To make matters worse, she went groceries shopping, because you see, she was here on vacation and she booked a quiet cottage in the middle of nowhere and shops and markets weren't close, so she decided to buy a lot of food and bring it with her. But then there was a line in the supermarket, which made her even later. Now, she was fuming because some groceries were a little temperature sensitive and she didn't want them to go bad. On top of it all, she felt like she was coming down with a cold, which was ridiculous because it was still freaking summer.<p>

Caroline let out a deep sigh.

She was also worried about the caretaker. He would come up to the cottage only to hand her over the keys and show her around, then he would go back to where he lived, which wasn't close and she felt really bad. Thankfully, she memorized the directions on the plane, so she didn't have to stop and ask around. She hated it when her plans didn't go smoothly.

Caroline wondered if Tyler noticed she wasn't home – or at his place – anymore.

Caroline and Tyler both grew up in Mystic Falls with their mutual friends. Then they started dating in the last year of college and everything was great. That was two years ago and how things have changed. Caroline moved to Washington with him, because Tyler wanted to pursue a career in politics. She had a degree in interior design and was fine with the move. They were happy and in love and nothing could change that. How wrong she had been. The first months were amazing, they moved in together and it was probably a second honeymoon stage. Everything was perfect. She opened her own shop and Tyler used his father's connections to climb up the ladder. Then with time he started working more and more, they saw each other less and after a while they stopped sleeping with each other. Caroline wasn't one to keep quiet and she confronted him about it. He only asked her to be patient that work was important to him and he couldn't be with her all the time when he had to focus on their future.

She tried to understand and support him. Neither of them had many friends and Caroline often found herself missing her old friends, from Mystic Falls. They kept in contact but they didn't see each other much. Her only friends in Washington were her two employees, but she didn't consider them real friends, because they worked for her and always held back. She was lonely and more often than not miserable. Often she lay awake late at night, thinking about their relationship and their future.

She was patient but her patience had run out when she found lipstick – so cliché – on one of Tyler's shirts one night. She yelled, she accused but he didn't fight back and that was when she knew their relationship was coming to an end. He didn't even care enough to fight for her. She broke it off and he let her go.

That was five months ago and from then on, everything went downhill. Her business suffered because she couldn't concentrate, she still lived with Tyler because she hasn't found a new place yet and she hated that. Thankfully he was almost never there and when he was, she went out of her way to not cross paths. She hurt every day, because of Tyler, because of time lost and because she didn't know what to do – did she want to stay there, did she want to move back, she didn't know.

One day, about two weeks ago, she woke up and told herself to put herself together already. Enough was enough. Tyler wasn't even bothered, so he definitely wasn't worth her tears. She needed some time completely to herself and make new plans, decide what she wanted to do and how she wanted to do it. She couldn't stay there anymore, and so she decided to go on a vacation.

Caroline used her planning skills and looked everywhere, until she found a town not that far away from Mystic Falls. She wasn't ready to go back home but it felt good to be in the area. Not that it was that close. One day she came across a website with different vacation places and when she saw a lovely cottage that was less a cottage and more a big house in the middle of the woods, she couldn't believe her luck. The price was not that much and she read the house was actually owned by a man who occasionally lived there but more often than not he was away on business and to help with expenses he rented it out.

Caroline called the next day and got a hold of the owner's brother and made all the necessary arrangements. She booked the place for a month and decided to go there and let the rest of the world go for a while. The scenery on the pictures was beautiful – a lot of trees, a lot of green and several lakes. She would go hiking and maybe even swimming and would just be a recluse for a while, getting her life back on track and then decide what she wanted to do.

She was getting closer to the house, she was sure and it was a good thing because her car started making weird noises.

"Please, just a little bit more, you can make it, come on," she cooed the car. All she wanted in that moment was to arrive already, put her groceries away and take a shower. Then take some cold medicine and go to bed for two days.

After five more minutes, she finally arrived and it was beautiful. The house was surrounded by trees, there was no noise just quiet and her breath was taken away. She grabbed her purse, exited the car and slung her bag over her shoulder. She'd get the suitcase later. She went to the truck and took as many grocery bags as she could by the handle. She was tired and high heels were not the best decision she could have made for travelling.

Caroline hit the wonderful wooden porch but didn't get one step across before the glass front door opened and a man stood in its frame. She only saw a silhouette.

"Hello," she started nervously but when he didn't say anything, she just continued. "I'm so, so, so sorry I'm late. I couldn't find my suitcase at the airport and then there was a line at the grocery store and the car I rented broke down yesterday and I had to be given a different one," she hastily explained. She babbled when she was nervous.

Caroline expected him to say it was okay, that it didn't matter but she was in for a surprise. Or two.

First, the man stepped forward and she could see him clearly for the first time. He was shirtless, only wearing black pants, and sweaty. She gulped down and tried to not eat him up with her eyes. Because he was toned and his chest was amazing and there was this tattoo she really wanted to see better. He was tall and his hair was blonde and a bit curly. His eyes were piercing blue, his jaw strong and his mouth was pure sin. He was also a couple of days away from a shave.

She tried not to stare, she really did, but she couldn't help herself. It had been a while since she last saw such an attractive man and for a few moments she even forgot about her own name.

The second surprise came when she actually took into account the pissed off look he had on his face.

"What the fuck," he let out in a British drawl and Caroline blinked, then focused but just ended up staring surprised.

"Hmm," said Caroline, not knowing what to say. Was he pissed she was late? This day couldn't go any more wrong. "Mr. Kol Mikaelson?" she asked.

"No," was all he said.

"Well," Caroline started, really not knowing what was going on. She looked back at her car and then back at him. She was definitely in the right place, she remembered the house from the pictures. They didn't do it justice though, because this was a thousand times more beautiful in real life.

"I…," she tried again and gave up. Then she pulled herself together, straightened her shoulder and spoke, "I was expecting Kol Mikaelson."

"He's not here," said the man again.

Well, duh.

"Are you here to give me the keys?" she asked.

"The keys to what?" He sounded annoyed and frankly rude. She has had it with this day.

"The house," said Caroline, rolling her eyes.

He just stared at her for several seconds and then muttered, "Shit." Then without anything else, he walked back into the house.

Caroline didn't know what to do, so she stayed outside for a moment but when nothing happened, she followed him. She closed the door behind her and just took in the interior. Since this was her domain, she looked at everything critically but couldn't find anything to complain about. It was beautiful, wooden and light, rustic and somehow still modern.

To the left was probably a bathroom and stairs to the first floor. On the right was the kitchen, big and spacious and quite modern with a bar. She'd take a closer look later. She put down her groceries, coughed and wiped her nose. She felt lightheaded for a moment but that was probably from the traveling.

Caroline wandered into the house, suddenly coming into the living room. It was vast and gorgeous; there were big windows everywhere, a huge couch and an armchair with an ottoman in front of it. A rustic table was in the middle and there were lamps on several furniture pieces. Works of art decorated the living room. There was also a fireplace and several logs next to it, although it looked like it hasn't been used in a while.

"You got any paperwork," asked the man rudely.

She hadn't noticed him before. He was standing in the far corner, behind a small counter, dialing a number on his phone, looking at some notes. How she hadn't noticed him was beyond her because he was a man that didn't go unnoticed. Plus, he was still shirtless.

"Yeah, sure," Caroline said and pulled out the reservation confirmation and the voucher. "Is there a problem," she asked.

He ignored her but took the documents from her hands.

"Kol," he said into the phone. "There is a ….," he looked down at her papers, "Caroline Forbes here. And she wants keys."

Caroline waited for Mr. Mikaelson to confirm her reservation and to tell the man to get lost. She wanted a shower and a warm bed. The lightheadedness came again and she gripped the counter in front of her.

"No shit, idiot," he barked into the phone. "You royally screwed up." And he hung the phone up and tossed it on the counter, without ever saying goodbye. Rude.

He looked back at her, "Kol screwed up."

"I think I'm beginning to get that," Caroline said sarcastically.

He let out an annoyed sigh. "Look, there is a hotel not far from here, about 15 miles."

She just looked at him quizzically. No way.

"I made a reservation," she put her food down.

"Yeah, but Kol fucked up," he repeated.

"And I brought groceries, a lot of groceries and I prepaid everything." This was so not happening.

"You'll get a refund," his eyes darkened.

"A refund? I don't want a refund. I've travelled here from Washington and I paid for a month and I'm not going anywhere." She was determined and she wouldn't back down.

"Listen," he said louder this time. "There was a mistake. I'm here."

"I got that too. But so am I," she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air but then quickly grabbing the counter again.

"You are. But this is my house. I live here," he tried again, running out of patience.

"Huh?" She was confused and then it hit here. The information about the owner living there when he wasn't away on business. No, no, no.

"I own it, I live here. So you cannot stay here." He said slowly as if she was a child and needed to be explained everything in small words.

"I don't understand," she said slightly defeated.

"I'm speaking English," he mocked her.

"God, you're an ass," huffed Caroline. "I just can't believe this. I came all the way here, everything arranged and then you're here." She was livid.

"Well, yeah. You'd better go, it's getting late. And you'll get a refund." He stood there all regally, awfully full of himself.

"Ugh. A refund? Who is gonna pay for my place ticket? Who is gonna pay for my hotel? I spend days picking my destination and my accommodations. I travelled for hours and I'm tired and hungry and I didn't get to enjoy this place at all. And now you're telling me I have to go, to a hotel no less. I hate hotels." If there was one thing Caroline was good at, it was rambling. Especially when she was angry.

"Listen," he interrupted her.

"No, you listen. I've had it. Everything that could have gone wrong today went wrong. And on top of it, I think I'm coming down with a cold and I'm this close to passing out." She showed him with her fingers how much.

Then she stomped somehow dramatically and turned around. She walked out of the house. Fine, so she wouldn't stay there. Not that she wanted to anymore, with that bastard inside. Because no matter how hot he was, he was really rude. She left the groceries and only took her bag and purse.

When she opened her car doors, he was suddenly behind her and slammed them shut.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked annoyed.

"You're coming down with a cold?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" she spat back. "Forget it."

"Come back inside, we'll work something out, just for tonight." He offered.

Was he crazy? She couldn't handle the mood-change, it was giving her a whiplash. She was so not staying with him.

"Thank you, but no thanks," she snorted. She didn't even know his name and he was such a jerk.

"Come on, don't be all high and mighty. Come inside, I don't want you to pass out behind the wheel. It's a while to the hotel. You can sleep on the couch." He smirked.

"I'm not sleeping on a couch," Caroline jerked her head towards him. "Let go of the car." He was standing much to close and she could smell him. And he smelled deliciously. Ugh. And the blue eyes were way too magnetic.

"No," was all he said.

"What are you? 5? Let go of the car." Being upset and tired didn't help her. Gathering up all her strength she pushed him back and got into her car. But then the car wouldn't start.

"Come on, come on," pleaded Caroline. But the car wouldn't start and she could see the asshole grinning outside.

She exited the car and ignored him completely, then stomped back towards the house. Seeing red however made her not pay attention and she missed the last step and fell down and a second later everything went dark.

* * *

><p>When Caroline woke up, it was completely dark outside. For a second she wasn't sure where she was, and then she remembered her vacation plans. Although she still wasn't sure where she was.<p>

She was bundled warm under covers and she took a tentative look around. She was in a bedroom. The bed was under big windows, she could see a door to a hallway on her left and another door to a bathroom, which was slightly cracked. On her right was a small sofa with some clothes thrown over it and a bookshelf next to it. Then there was a wardrobe, a big rug in front of the bed and a flat screen TV on the wall opposite the bed.

She took a look under the covers and saw she was dressed in a white Henley and panties, no bra or anything else. Confused, she tried to remember what happened.

And then it all came back to her, her arrival, the fight, the obnoxious owner, and her fall on the stairs. She threw back the covers, ready to find the jackass but groaned when she got lightheaded again. She sat up slowly and noticed her suitcase, bag and purse by the bed.

She picked out a dress and lay it down on the bed and only took some fresh underwear with her and went into the bedroom. A hot shower would probably do wonders and she really needed to brush her teeth too. Then she would pack up, and get the hell out of here but not before giving that bastard a piece of her mind.

Caroline felt lightheaded and her nose was running and she looked like crap. She had a little bump on her head. Great. She also felt really hot but this needed to be done.

The fresh scalding water did help and she immediately felt better, although she still had to support herself by leaning on the shower wall. She wrapped herself in a plush towel and brushed her teeth. Her hair had been a mess before and she combed through it now, wincing a few times. She was still pale and therefore she applied some make up, she didn't want to look like a ghost. She put on the clean underwear, black panties and a black bra with a little pink bow and went back to the bedroom.

She stopped midway to the bed because believe it or now there he was, sitting on the sofa comfortably, with a smug grin on his face – the devil itself.

"What the hell?" she yelped and tried to cover herself. It took way too much energy.

"Oh, relax, sweetheart, it's nothing I haven't seen before," he chuckled, amused.

She blushed crimson red because she'd tried not to think about the fact that she woke up in his clothes earlier.

"Yeah, what the hell was that about?" she swallowed her pride and quickly walked to the bed and pulled the dark blue dress over her head and secured it with a thin brown belt. "What were you thinking? Undressing me? How dare you?"

"Well, love, it was either that or let you get even sicker. See, you fell and fainted and were shivering all over. Out of the goodness in my heart I carried you to bed but since you were completely damp an hour later, I had to change you. And two times more after that." The bastard was smirking.

Caroline wanted the earth to swallow her whole. She groaned, trying not to think about the fact he removed her bra and got familiar with her body. Who knew what else he did? She threw him a suspected look and he threw his hands in the air in defense.

"I didn't touch you. Do you really think that low of me?"

"Yes," she answered him although she wasn't sure she did. Was she supposed to be thankful? Probably, but all she was, was really annoyed. And so tired.

He sighed. "Look, you were sick and I didn't see any other options."

She suddenly remembered something. It wasn't a whole memory, but she remembered someone pulling her up, nestling her into him, giving her water or tea or some liquid and some medicine? She wasn't sure but she could feel hands on her hair, slowly stroking it.

"Did you give me medicine?" she asked quietly.

"Yup," he popped the p. "I found some in your bag."

"You went through my bag?" she was frustrated again. Was there anything he didn't do?

"Well, I didn't have any and you were sweating and shivering and with all you babbling about grocery shopping I figured you've probably gotten some meds too since you knew you were getting sick. And I was right. So, stop complaining." He stood up.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked, avoiding thanking him.

He looked at the watch on his hand. "About 15 hours."

"What?" she exclaimed, not expecting that. She still didn't feel well so she sat down on the bed.

"You were completely out, it was no fun, really," he said.

"I'm gonna go now," Caroline said.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." He shut her down.

"Look, …," she realized she still didn't know her name and he took her clothes off. Ugh. "I don't know your name."

"Klaus Mikaelson, not at your service," he said smugly.

"Look Klaus," she started. It was a weird name but somehow it suited him perfectly. "I need to go. Thank you for what you did," Caroline swallowed her pride, "but I have to go."

"You need food and some medicine and then probably some more sleep. You're probably still running a fever. You're not going anywhere, love." He insisted.

"But," she started. He didn't let her.

"Lie down, I'll get you some food and medicine." And with that he walked out of the room.

Annoying bastard. But she really didn't feel good so she lay back down, on the covers. And she noted the covers were fresh, so he must have changed them while she was in the shower. He was right outside the bathroom the whole time. Great.

"Bring me some coffee," Caroline yelled after him. She desperately needed coffee, it would help her think and make new plans for the next four weeks.

* * *

><p>"Caroline," someone was shaking her arm gently. "Come on, love, wake up."<p>

"What?" she murmured.

"Come on, sit up and open your mouth, then you can sleep some more," a familiar gravelly voice muttered.

"My head hurts," Caroline complained.

"I know."

"My eyes hurt and my whole body hurts," she continued.

"You've got a fever. Come on, time to take some medicine." He helped her up and popped some pills into her mouth and handed her a glass of water. She couldn't hold it so he held it for her. She drank a little, then coughed.

"Go away," she said annoyed.

"In a minute. Let's get you back under the covers." He put the glass on the nightstand and lifted her up effortlessly. Caroline pressed her forehead into his neck and it felt so nice and cool.

He pulled the covers back and laid her down.

"Tired," she murmured.

"That's what you get for getting out of bed and taking a shower before you're well." Klaus chuckled. Before he even got to the door she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>When Caroline awoke the next time, she actually really felt better. She felt her forehead and didn't feel hot anymore, the fever probably broke. Her throat was still dry and raspy but her nose was better, albeit red. At least it felt red.<p>

"Oh my God," she muttered embarrassed.

She slowly got out of bed and noticed she was wearing one of Klaus' T-shirts again. She sighed. At least she had her bra still on this time around. She paddled into the bathroom and cleaned herself up, too tired to shower properly, so she just washed herself with a cloth, brushed her teeth and put her hair in a sloppy bun on top of her head.

She felt human enough now. She just put on a long shirt that reached past her thighs and some tight underwear shorts, too tired to dress properly.

Caroline walked out of the room and to the railing and then proceeded downstairs slowly. She didn't see Klaus anywhere.

She looked around and took in the surroundings again. There was fresh coffee brewing in the kitchen and she found a cup and poured herself a large dose. She opened the refrigerator adding some milk and saw her groceries all stored properly. At least he had managed that. She felt a little bad immediately because he had let her stay and took care of her while she was sick.

She drank her coffee looking out the giant windows. She stepped outside through a glass door and took a deep breath of fresh air. There was a light breeze and it felt wonderful. A lot of grass was behind the house and a forest surrounded it. It was peaceful and magical and she was a little sad to leave.

Her stomach was still too queasy to eat and she decided to skip breakfast or lunch, she didn't know what time it was. She looked around for a clock and saw it was eleven thirty.

Caroline walked back upstairs and packed her things. She wanted to leave as soon as possible, but wasn't sure if her car would work. She'll cross that bridge when she came to it.

She dragged the suitcase and the bag to the staircase and tried to carry them down but lost footing and the suitcase stumbled down the stairs. She caught herself. Too close. Maybe she should try to eat something.

"She lives," came a sound from below and she nearly lost her footing again.

"Geez," she exclaimed. "Do you want me to get a heart attack?"

He didn't reply but noticed her suitcase. "And just where do you think you're going?" he asked angrily.

"Home," Caroline muttered.

"You're too stubborn for your own good. Take a day or two to get strong again. Now come and eat something." He turned around and walked into the kitchen.

She went after him. "I don't want to impose anymore," she said. "And I'm sorry." She was mortified.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked, not commenting the first part of her statement.

"Getting sick," she clarified.

"Did you get sick on purpose?" he asked.

"No," she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, then don't apologize." He walked to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup. She had left her own upstairs and regretted that immediately. She could use one more cup.

"Klaus," she started.

"Sit down," he ordered.

"Are you always this bossy?" she muttered.

"Yes, now put your ass on that chair." He grabbed a plate and cracked an egg into a pan and added some bacon.

Caroline sat down. "I can't eat that, my stomach …"

"You need energy, ergo you need to eat." He said and continued to prepare her breakfast.

"Anyone tell you you're annoying as hell?" She asked.

"Yes," he chuckled and handed her a fresh cup of coffee which she grabbed greedily.

"Thanks," she said honestly. He just nodded and turned back to the stove.

Caroline observed him cook and had to admit it was an appealing sight. He was hot. She looked at how his back muscles moved as he worked and how his toned arms flexed when he reached for salt. He was wearing a black T-shirt today and she was a bit disappointed. She'd much rather observe his naked back. Those pants curved his ass quite nicely too. She sighed, he was wonderful when he didn't talk. Then she mentally slapped herself. What the hell was she doing?

"I really don't think I can eat bacon though," she felt sick just looking at it.

"The bacon's for me, you only get eggs and toast." He poured her a glass of orange juice and handed it to her.

"So, why are you here?" Caroline asked. He wasn't supposed to be here.

"I live here," he said as if that answered anything.

"Yeah, but Kol rented me the place," Caroline prodded.

"He's an idiot." Klaus put the eggs on a plate and set them in front of her. He handed her toasted bread – she had no idea how she missed him making it.

He leaned back on the counter and popped some bacon in his mouth. "I was supposed to be gone two more months but a contract fell through and I returned earlier. I might or might not have forgotten to mention it to Kol. Although he is suppose to check with me before he rents the house."

Now it made sense. "And what do you do?" Caroline asked interested.

"I'm an architect, own a business. It's why I go away for long periods of time, doing projects and stuff. I'm free for the next two months though and then it's off again." Klaus explained.

Caroline just nodded. She ate a little, very slowly. The food tasted great but she almost threw up in her mouth a few times. She managed to eat half of it though.

Uncomfortable with the silence she talked. "I'm an interior designer," she explained. "I have my own business too but needed a break from everything."

"Mhmm, great. Look, you need to rest today," bossy Klaus was back.

Caroline nodded. She planned to do a lot of resting. Once she got to a hotel, she'd sleep for two days.

This was easier than he thought. "Good. I'm gonna be gone today, so do what you want. Sleep in bed or lounge outside, read or do whatever you girls like to do, just take it easy."

"Wait, what?" Caroline asked. "I'm not staying here. I'm leaving, going to town. Gonna stay at the hotel you recommended."

He was wrong, he should have known better. She was not easy to deal with. "Don't be stupid. You can stay here. If you need the password for the computer, it's hummingbird."

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Hummingbird, two Ms," he grinned.

"Two Ms?" she asked confused.

He nodded and started walking away. "See you later."

Before he reached the front door, he added, "And your car doesn't work, so you can't go anywhere."

He shut the door behind him and Caroline just stared at it for a few more minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Life has been busy lately and I didn't have much time to write. But I hope the next one will be up sooner, I'll do my best at, I promise. Hope everyone is having a nice day and if not, I hope this can make it slightly better. **

**Thanks to Caryn for being an awesome beta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Caroline spent the day relaxing, lounging outside in a hammock, and reading one of her historical romances - they were her favorite kind of books. Caroline switched from coffee to tea, but let it cool down and was careful to take the medicine. She felt better but she didn't want to get worse again. Since she wanted her strength back, she tried to eat something but couldn't manage much.<p>

She checked her phone but no one had called her in the last three days. She wasn't close to her mother but she did miss her, she really needed to repair their relationship.

Caroline could hear a car coming up and she wanted to get inside and hide or greet him, she wasn't sure which. But she was too lazy and tired so she just stayed put.

The front door opened and she could hear footsteps and some other noises she couldn't make out. The door to the terrace was open, so Klaus would probably find her easily. But he didn't and she could hear a shower turning on. She must have still been sick because she suddenly found herself imagining him under that shower, naked, cleaning himself up, and washing his hair and his hands running over his body. This medication she was taking must be really strong.

Soon she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and she pulled herself up a little bit, sitting straighter and not completely slumped.

Klaus appeared in the doorway, a beer in his hands, shirtless again, wearing only light grey sweatpants. Ugh, his stomach was toned and the V shape above his pants still had some water drops on it. If this was her boyfriend, she'd lick them off.

"Don't you have any clothes?" Caroline asked him, flushed and annoyed.

He smirked in answer. "I worked the whole day, it's hot and I need to cool down. Why, does it bother you?"

He had her there. No matter what she'd say, it would be the wrong answer. So she ended up saying nothing and just rolled her eyes.

"You feeling any better?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said. "I'll be gone soon. I've looked up some places nearby and will stay there," Caroline lied. She hadn't done any looking up because she has been procrastinating the whole day.

"No, you're not," Klaus said and leaned on the railing, his voice firm.

Caroline blinked, "I'm not?"

"Nope," he said unyielding.

"But, I am," she said mostly to herself.

"You aren't," he heard her.

"Why?" she was truly curious.

"You need to rest," he reasoned with her.

"I can rest in the hotel," and she could. She would. No matter how much she wanted to stay here, she knew she couldn't. The place was beautiful and the surrounding breathtaking but he was there. "Plus, I'm feeling much better already."

"You can't drive." He was relentless.

"Sure I can," she rebuffed.

"I don't have time for this," he said, turning to her. "You're staying and that's that."

"Seriously?" Caroline squeaked. "You're not the boss of me. And if I remembered correctly, you wanted me gone when I first got here. Desperately."

"I have work to do," Klaus said and started walking back into the house. "I also have your car keys."

Caroline quickly got up, wanting to stop him but it was too quick and she needed to hold onto something. Before she could find anything, he was in front of her and grabbed her. His chest was suddenly staring at her and she could make out his tattoo clearly. It was birds coming out of a feather. It was beautiful and she wanted to know what it meant. She also noticed strong arms holding her and she pulled away quickly, although not letting go because she didn't want to fall on her ass in front of him. _Again_.

"Why?" she asked him, looking into his stormy blue eyes.

"Why?" he repeated curiously as if he wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"Yeah, why?" she persisted.

"Because," was all he said.

"Because why?" she didn't get it. He didn't want her there; she didn't want to be there, not with him. "You're home."

"And?" he asked.

"And we can't both stay here." Was he crazy? Delusional? Was he the sick one? She was tempted to feel his forehead to see if he had a fever.

"I can't see why not," he said. "There's plenty of room."

She didn't have an answer for that. Or she had but with him half naked in front of her she couldn't think of one.

No wait, there it was. "I don't know you."

"Sweetheart, I've seen you naked. You know me," He grinned deviously.

"Ugh, don't remind me," she took a step back. She needed space. "And I was unconscious!"

"You lifted up your hands and helped me, so it doesn't count." He laughed at her, _laughed_! Asshole.

"I had a fever, I didn't know what was happening," she half screamed. She just couldn't reason with him. "And that still doesn't mean we know each other now."

"I slept with you and love, when you sleep with someone, you know them." She wanted to punch him.

The worst thing was she remembered – glimpses only but she remembered him there, covering her, putting a glass to her lips, wiping her forehead, holding her close. She shivered slightly.

"You're delusional," she said quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice her thinking too long.

"And you're a fighter," he released a long breath. "And as much fun as this is, I need to eat something and then work."

But Caroline wasn't done. "I don't understand you, one minute you're this and then you're that." She followed him into the kitchen.

Klaus started preparing a sandwich and put on some milk. _Milk_?

"You obviously came here for a reason, to start fresh, leave everything behind for a while and find yourself anew. And to get away from that Taylor person," Klaus said, his back to her.

"Tyler, and how do you know about that?" She corrected him but then froze. How did he know?

"You babble when you are awake and you babble when you are delirious," he explained.

"Oh." Damn it, she'd never meant to let his know her reasons or secrets. Great, just great.

"Personally, I don't think the jerk deserved you."

Klaus put some oatmeal in the milk and handed the bowl to her. She took it without a comment and started eating.

"What do you know?" she said with her mouth full.

"Been there, done that," he explained, a painful look on his face.

"Would you care to elaborate?" she asked.

"No," He sat down at the counter and started eating. "Look, I'll be gone a lot anyway, so we probably won't cross paths much. Just stay and enjoy your vacation."

She wasn't sure what he was doing and she didn't know what she was thinking. Because she started to see the option of just staying there. If he wasn't home much, that wouldn't be so bad. There was a lot of space and she really loved the house and the surroundings.

She had been looking forward to this trip for the past two weeks and wasn't just feeling ready to let it go just yet. So maybe, just maybe this could work. She'd stay and give this a try and if it didn't work she'd leave as soon as possible.

Caroline just nodded, also curious about his past. "Fine, but only for now," she muttered.

"And for the record, that asshole didn't give a shit about you so forget him as soon as possible." Klaus didn't know that Taylor guy but from what he got from Caroline when she'd be sick, he was a dick and cheated on her. And even before that he didn't pay any attention. And she was a beautiful woman, full of life. She was meant to be happy, not sad and in pain.

"He used to care," she said sadly.

"That may be true, but from where I'm sitting, he doesn't anymore. Or why hasn't your phone rang in the past couple of days?" He knew he had a point and he knew she knew it too.

"I'm done with him. It's just not that easy. We have a lot of history, not just a romantic one," She wasn't sure why she was explaining things to him but it felt good to let it out. "We used to be friends, long before we got together. We grew up in the same town, had the same friends, but then moved away and went to college, moved to Washington and in together and then everything just fell apart. It's not even the cheating, that bothers me that much – not that it doesn't – but how he had acted before that. We drifted apart and I just wasn't important enough."

Klaus sighed. He wasn't good at this and he sure didn't want to talk about it.

"Better now than five years into your marriage," he said.

"I guess you're right," Caroline smiled painfully.

After a few moments of silence, she added, "I want my car keys back."

Klaus was already on his feet, exiting the room. "I'd tell you to try and get them but I've got no time to play now," smirked Klaus.

"Asshole. I'm gonna go to bed, I'm tired." She pushed the bowl away and went upstairs.

Klaus just chuckled and watched her go.

* * *

><p>Caroline slept much better that night and woke up relaxed and filled with energy. She felt better, her throat was well and her nose didn't run anymore. She still wasn't sure whether she wanted to stay at Klaus' house but it didn't hurt to give it a try. Maybe he wasn't such a jerk and he said he wouldn't be home much. <em>Maybe<em>.

She pulled on a robe and went downstairs. She listened for a little while but couldn't hear anything, so she found her way to the kitchen and saw fresh coffee brewing. Klaus was nowhere to be seen though. She made herself breakfast and ate at the bar. Then she took another cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin and went to check her email.

She had two new emails. One of from her employee, saying everything was going well and the other was from Kol. There was only one sentence.

_Sorry, darling. Blame Nik._

Nik? Who the hell was Nik? Caroline humphed and spent some time on the internet then went back upstairs to get dressed. It was 9 am already and she wanted to go out and explore the surroundings a little bit. She put on some shorts and a T-shirt, used some sunscreen just in case and took her camera with her.

She found a set of keys on the table in the living room, took them and a bottle of water, locked the door and went on her little adventure.

It was a glorious day. She stayed close to the house, just in case her health got worse again, and took a walk in the woods around the house. She discovered a little field and a stream and took some pictures. It was so peaceful and quiet. She picked some flowers for the kitchen and just wandered around.

After a few hours she returned back to the house, completely exhausted. She took a quick shower and then decided to read a book on the couch downstairs and after reading a few pages, she fell asleep.

A delicious aroma woke her and she quickly sat up. She looked at her watch and realized she'd been asleep for two hours.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Klaus putting a couple of burgers on plates. He looked up and smiled at her, probably the first real smile he had given her.

"Morning, sunshine," he grinned. "Didn't mean to wake you, but I brought some late lunch from town." He offered her a plate with a burger and some fries. "Hope you aren't one of those who doesn't eat meat."

"Thanks and no, I eat meat." She blushed a little, still drowsy from her nap. She realized she was famished though.

"Feeling better?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, I spent a few hours outside actually, walking around, doing a little exploring. It's beautiful." She took a bite and let out a groan, it was delicious.

"Well, if you want to see more, I'm headed up to the falls tomorrow; need to take a few shots for some paintings people ordered."

"I wouldn't wanna impose," she said but then focused on the last part of his statement. "Paintings?"

"Don't start getting timid now," he teased her. And when she just lifted an eyebrow, he explained. "I do some painting now and then. And there are a few people from out of town who want a painting of the falls, but they want to see some photos first so they can pick it. Otherwise, I'd do it by memory."

Caroline dropped her food on her plate and walked into the living room, taking a closer look at the paintings there. She'd noticed them the first day she arrived but didn't properly check them out yet. They were beautifully done and she could see the signature in the bottom right corner now. K.M.

Oh.

"You did these?" She asked loudly.

"Yeah." He didn't elaborate.

"They are beautiful," she said honestly.

"Thank you," he was suddenly behind her, too close.

She turned around, looking into his eyes and didn't like what she was seeing. She was attracted to him and this was all a bad idea. She should have gone to town and stayed in a hotel. This would never end well. She needed to stop this now.

"Ugh," she stammered. "My food is getting cold." Brilliant excuse.

She walked back into the kitchen and finished her burger. Klaus joined her again, smirking the whole time. When he was done, he was on his way again.

"Have fun and see you tomorrow morning. Let's say 8 or 8:30?" He told her more than asked.

How she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. She would so not go and then he could smirk all he wanted.

"Fine," she said, surprised at herself. Didn't she just decide she wasn't going? Now she was pissed at herself too. And his answer was surprise, surprise, another smirk.

* * *

><p>"Change of plans, love," woke her Klaus, walking straight into her room at 7 am.<p>

"Klaus," Caroline yelped. "Can't you knock? I might have been indecent."

"All the more reason not to knock," he grinned. He was already dressed in some jeans and a dark light grey Henley.

"Ugh. Wait, what do you mean change of plans?" Caroline asked, rubbing her eyes and then running her hands through her messy hair.

Klaus leaned on the aim chair. "I have to go to town, they need me to check a construction site and since I promised you a lovely day about and your car doesn't work, I thought you'd like to go with me, explore the town a little."

She wanted to refuse, but the offer was tempting. Caroline could definitely do with some shopping or at least window shopping, walk around town and maybe get a bite to eat. "Fine," she said. "Just let me get dressed."

Klaus didn't move. Caroline raised her eyebrows but he just kept looking at her.

"Well?" She prompted. When he just kept waiting, she kicked him out. "Out, now."

His eyes told her she was no fun at all but he didn't say anything out loud, instead he went back downstairs. Caroline started plotting his murder in her head.

* * *

><p>Caroline got ready as fast as she could and put on a green dress and some flats. It was a warm day outside. She packed her bag and went downstairs to grab a cup of coffee and eat something.<p>

While her French toast was getting ready, she sipped her cup of coffee and watched the front yard through the kitchen window. Klaus was standing by his car, looking amazing. What should definitely not bother Caroline yet what did a little was the woman standing next to him. She was a brunette, long wavy hair and looked like she came out a magazine.

Maybe she was his girlfriend. He probably had one, or several, looking the way he did. He was probably a complete man whore and slept around constantly. Caroline decided she'd leave her as soon as possible.

When the woman hugged Klaus and he hugged her back, Caroline let out a snort.

* * *

><p>The ride into town was surprisingly quiet. Klaus looked deep in thought and Caroline paid attention to her surroundings instead of him. The nature was beautiful and when they entered the town area – she had come from a different direction when she has first arrived – she loved it immediately. It reminded her of Mystic Falls, so she felt comfortable and familiar.<p>

Klaus parked the car and they went their separate ways. He took her number so he'd be able to call her once he was done with work.

Caroline walked around the town, went into a few shops to browse a little and just looked around. The town wasn't big and she noticed several tourists on the streets, with cameras around their necks and curiosity in their eyes. She purchased some lovely little earrings in a jewelry shop and a grey top in a boutique.

There was a lovely little café in a corner and Caroline ordered herself an ice-cream. It was a sunny day and she enjoyed the feel of warmth on her skin.

A couple of hours later Caroline was walking down the street when she saw Klaus coming towards her. He had a carefree smile on his face, although she couldn't see his eyes, because they were hidden behind dark sunglasses. First thing that came to her mind was sex on legs but she quickly yelled at herself to stop thinking like that.

"Hello Caroline," he said.

"Klaus," she nodded. "All done with work?"

"For now. Want to grab some lunch before we head back?" Without waiting for an answer Klaus already put his hand on her lower back and steered her in the other direction. Caroline felt sparks on her back but ignored them.

"I guess so." She was hungry and she didn't feel like cooking. "Where are we going?"

"Just over there. So how was your day?" Klaus asked, looking at her.

She wanted to see his eyes, but couldn't, so she kept staring at his stubble. She realized by now, Klaus didn't shave daily and she remembered Tyler did. He always had a clean face and she liked that about him, although now, she definitely saw the attraction in a stubble too. She wondered if it would feely prickly on her skin.

"Caroline," Klaus prompted her.

"Huh, what?" Damn him. She really needed to get a hold of herself. "Mhmm, it was good, fine. The town reminds me a lot of home, it has a similar feel. I did some shopping and wandered around a little bit."

"What'd you buy?" he asked, sounding if he already regretted the question.

"Nothing much. Just a pair of earrings and a top," she explaining rolling her eyes. "I found this most adorable shop with jewelry. Such original pieces." She really loved the place.

"Oh, that's probably Katherine's shop, she makes her own jewelry." Klaus explained while the entered a restaurant. Caroline looked around and it was cozy and cute.

"Hey Klaus," greeted them the hostess.

"Hey, do you have a table," he asked.

"Sure. For two?" Klaus just nodded.

The hostess led them to a booth beside a window and Caroline sat down. Klaus ordered a beer and she ordered a glass of red wine.

"The usual," the hostess asked.

"Yeah," said Klaus refusing the menu.

"Mhmm," Caroline didn't know what to order. She hadn't even looked at the menu yet.

"Take your time, sweetie," the hostess said. "I'll be back in a few."

Instead of sitting down across from her, Klaus sat down next to her.

"There is enough room over there," said Caroline annoyed.

"It's enough room here, too," grinned Klaus. She wanted to smack him.

"I've decided to poison you. First I was thinking stabbing you in your sleep but that might not go over well, so I've chosen poison." Caroline huffed and Klaus just laughed out loud.

"You're cute when you're angry," he said still laughing.

"And you're bloody annoying." She looked over the menu and decided on some shrimp pasta. When the waitress came, she put in her order and took a big gulp of her wine. It was surprisingly good.

While Klaus was looking at her, Caroline did her best to ignore him and looked around instead. There were several people in the little restaurant, two families, a few single people and some couples. There were three girls at a table on the other side, giggling, and they reminded her of Bonnie and Elena, her two best friends. She has missed them so much.

"So, are you up for going to the falls tomorrow?" Klaus asked her.

Caroline really didn't want to spend more time with him than necessary – he was messing with her head enough as it was –, but on the other hand she could really use a tour guy up there.

"Sure," she said, sounding anything but.

"You should pack a swimsuit," Klaus told her, looking over her body.

No way, she would not get undressed in front of him. "No. It's too cold and I've just been sick. I'm fine."

"Don't be such a spoilsport. Live a little," Klaus teased her.

Before she could respond, a couple stopped in front of her table. The girl looked oddly familiar and Caroline needed a few moments to see she was the girl from this morning.

"Hello, Klaus. I haven't seen you in a while," she said smoothly. Wasn't she there just this morning, wondered Caroline confused.

"Tatia," said Klaus coldly. "Hey Jason."

The Jason guy just nodded and Caroline could see he was uncomfortable. And he wasn't the only one. Klaus was tense and the constant flirting look he had on his face with her all the time was gone, replaced by a much darker one. She couldn't figure out what was going on exactly but either Klaus and this woman have been involved before or she is trying to get involved with him now.

Caroline stretched out her hand and Jason took it, "Hi, I'm Caroline." Tatia ignored her.

"Jason, nice to meet you. And this is Tatia, my girlfriend." Caroline nodded with a bright smile on her face.

"You came back to town with Klaus?" Jason asked her and Tatia's eyes landed on her, appraising her critically.

"Ugh, what?" Caroline was confused.

"She rented the house," explained Klaus and it dawned on her what Jason was asking.

"Yeah, I need to take some time off. And it's beautiful here, the house, the whole area, really." Caroline was honest, she wasn't so sure about the residents yet but the scenery was breathtaking.

"Did you know Klaus built it himself?" Jason asked.

And Caroline was surprised. "No, I didn't know that." She looked at Klaus, "You did?"

"Well, I had help," Klaus said.

"You had a lot of help," said Tatia bitterly but Jason ignored her. "Designed it, too."

Caroline was impressed. He was really talented. It mustn't have been easy. She was still looking at Klaus, "You did an amazing job."

The cold and scary look disappeared for a second. "Thank you," Klaus leaned his head to the right a bit and observed her curiously.

"We should get together sometimes," said Tatia to Klaus. "Catch up a bit."

Her tone was seductive and Caroline couldn't believe she was flirting so obviously with Klaus in the presence of her own boyfriend. But Jason didn't react.

"I'm busy," said Klaus, looking at Tatia coldly, who looked disappointed.

"Well, we'd better be off then. Have a nice evening," said Jason, ready to leave them to their lunch.

Tatia, however, didn't move. She was looking intently at Caroline, shooting daggers at her. Caroline knew she was jealous and normally she'd put a girl at ease, but not this time. There was just something about her that bothered Caroline. So, she just smiled sweetly at her and leaned back into Klaus a bit. She was surprised but not shocked when she felt his familiar arm sneaking around her, holding her close. Caroline's eyes left Tatia's and she looked at Klaus. He smiled and she returned it, getting lost in his smile and his dimpled. The color of his eyes was hauntingly beautiful.

Tatia cleared her throat and interrupted the moment and Caroline smiled sweetly – too sweetly – at her. It seemed like she wanted to say something but she didn't and without a word she and Jason walked away. She didn't know why she annoyed her that much or why she let her get to her but she felt protective and possessive and she didn't like that. She needed to put some distance between her and Klaus.

"They're gone now, so you can remove your arm," she stared at him.

"But who knows, they might look back and I don't want to risk it," the charming Klaus was back.

Caroline couldn't help herself but the corners of her mouth lifted a little. Stay strong. "They'll get over it," she said and shook him off.

"So, who is she?" Caroline asked.

Klaus should have known this was coming. He let out a deep sigh but explained. "An ex, if you can call her that. We were never together. I did sleep with her a few times and even since, she just won't let me forget it."

"Ah," said Caroline, refraining from commenting too much. This really wasn't her place and maybe Klaus was a total ass to Tatia and he deserved it. Yet something told her it wasn't that easy. She let it go, for the time being.

* * *

><p>Their meal the previous day had been surprisingly pleasant and Caroline was actually looking forward to the hike this morning. Klaus and her talked about unimportant things, kept the conversation light and not too personal. When they arrived home, they went their separate ways and Klaus hadn't teased her once. She was a little concerned about that but blamed it on Tatia. She wanted to ask him desperately about the previous morning but didn't want to appear too interested. Or let him know that she had seen him.<p>

Caroline was ready before Klaus for a change, so she made breakfast and coffee. When he joined her a few minutes after the coffee had been ready, Caroline's stomach did a back-flip because of how adorable he looked. His hair was a mess and his eyes were still half asleep. He was wearing pajama bottoms but no shirt. She tried not to stare but failed miserably. It has been too long since she last got laid. This was all that was to it.

"Morning, love," he drawled.

"Mhmm," Caroline responded, daydreaming.

Klaus didn't notice but helped himself to some fresh coffee and breakfast.

"Are you all ready?" asked Klaus.

Caroline was still lost deep in thought and she didn't answer.

"Caroline?" Klaus said but Caroline just kept looking at his arms. "Caroline, hello." She heard him this time and shook her head and looked at him.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you were ready," Klaus laughed. "You're a zombie in the mornings."

"Oh," blushed Caroline. "Yes, ready."

"Good."

* * *

><p>The sun was shining and it seemed it would be a hot day. They were both wearing shorts and when Klaus set off in front of her to lead the way; Caroline couldn't help but admire his behind. She bit down on her lip but when she nearly tripped she told herself to get it together and stop being a complete idiot. She paid more attention to the surroundings after that.<p>

And it was beautiful. Everything was covered in green, there were birds singing and they might have seen a deer. It all happened too fast so Caroline couldn't be sure. She only hoped there weren't any bears out there.

Klaus had to stop a bunch of times because Caroline wanted to take a ton of pictures but he didn't seem to mind. He even offered to take some with her in them.

Two hours into their hike they arrived at a clearing with a beautiful lake.

"Wow," gasped Caroline.

"I know," said Klaus. "Just wait till you see the falls. Just a little further up."

They hiked the rest of the way and soon they reached the falls.

"It's so beautiful up here. How can you ever leave this place," asked Caroline, putting her backpack down and just taking in the view.

She walked towards the edge. The falls started a few meters above them and there was a drop to the lake, although it wasn't that high. From the spot where she was standing, Caroline could see the whole lake and trees surrounding it. She took out her camera, still drinking in the view, and started snapping pictures. The pictures would never do it justice, this had to be experienced, but she wanted to preserve the images somehow.

"I never really leave. This will always be my home." As Caroline was looking around her, Klaus was looking at her, happy that she loved it this much.

"I'm all sweaty," she said, brushing her forehead and removing her sunglasses.

"We should go for a swim, cool off a bit," Klaus suggested with a low voice.

Caroline looked uncertain and she wasn't sure if she really wanted to go into the water, but she was pretty hot.

Klaus started pulled off his shirt and removed his shoes and socks. "Come on, I dare you."

Caroline smiled, she wasn't one to back down a dare. She started undressing herself, glad that she had already put on her dark blue bikini in the morning. It wasn't too revealing but it wasn't completely modest either. She walked towards the cliff and looked down warily.

"Are we supposed to jump?" Her voice shook a little.

Klaus was looking for something in his backpack, "Live a little."

"I can live a little down there," said Caroline in a high pitched voice and Klaus just chuckled.

He stood back up and turned around and saw her in her bikini for the first time. He swore under his breath, "Damn it, this is not fair."

He walked closer to her and she wasn't sure where she got the nerve but she smiled. "What isn't fair?"

"You know well what," he groaned. Caroline turned back towards the cliff, smiling, but Klaus beat her to it and stepped in front of her.

"This is pure torture, just so you know," he told her in a husky voice.

"You're the one to talk, walking around half naked all the time," she accused him, pressing her finger into his chest, not realizing what she was admitting. This was all fun but when he was standing this close to her, Caroline forgot how to breathe.

Klaus traced her arms with his hands and Caroline felt goose-bumps all over her. His hands continued towards her neck and up into her hair. She knew he was looking at her intently, but she couldn't meet his gaze. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she was completely focused on his lips. What would they feel like on hers? What kind of kisser was he? She was sure he'd be possessive but would he be gentle or demanding? Would he give or would he take? Did she want to find out?

He was leaning closer and closer and there wasn't much space between them anymore. Caroline licked her lips and angled her head but at the last moment changed her mind and just pushed him into the water. Her hand flew to her mouth; she couldn't believe what she had done.

She stood nervously and waited for Klaus to resurface. When he finally did, there was a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "Well played, sweetheart," he said. "Now come into the water."

"No," said Caroline. No way was she getting in now.

"Come on, get into the water," encouraged her Klaus.

"It's cold and it's high and no," protested Caroline, stepping closer to the edge.

"Come on, jump," shouted Klaus now. "It's great."

"I'm sure it is," muttered Caroline under her breath. What had he said before; _live a little_? She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and jumped. For a second she heard Klaus cheering her on but the sound of his voice got lost in her yell.

She hit the water and it was cold but she loved it. She cooled down immediately and it has been ages since she has done something like that. She reached the surface and laughed out loud. She pulled her legs up and just floated on the water, grinning.

Klaus observed her for a while, smiling. She was having fun, he was sure of it. And she looked like she needed it. There was so much energy and life in her; she just needed to let it out. He didn't like the sad look on her face all the time, like she didn't know who she was anymore. He was very good at reading people and he knew she was a little broken. But he also knew she was strong and full of fire. And he was determined to help her use it. It was one of the reasons he teased her all the time. Getting her riled up was a pleasure and he enjoyed their banter. Probably too much.

He swam towards her, grabbed her by the legs and pulled her to him. She let out a squeal but came willingly. Her arms came around his neck automatically and he ran his hands up her back. Caroline shivered.

"Cold," he teased her.

"No," she whispered.

Klaus was so tempted to pull the little string on her back. Just one pull and her top would float right off. His hand was edging towards it but just when he got a hold of it, something moved behind the trees.

Caroline heard it and turned around quickly. "What was that?" she asked concerned.

"Well, we are in a forest and there are animals in it," Klaus teased and cursed his luck. But when he was the look on her face, he added, "Don't worry about it, it was probably just a deer."

She laughed, "Sorry. I'm being stupid," but the moment was broken and she moved away from him, swimming towards the shore. She got out and started walking back to their backpacks. Klaus let out a sigh but joined her anyway.

He put on his clothes and took his camera and told Caroline he'd be back in a few. He asked her to come with him, but she wanted to relax a bit. So he let her sunbathe while he took some photos of the falls.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Until next time. Oh, and if anyone wants to look me up on tumblr, i'm realynn8 there as well.<strong>


End file.
